More Than a Job
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A slight miscommunication leads to Yugiri and Sakura sharing an impromptu passion session in Sakura's blankets. But was this all part of Yugiri's work? Or was there more behind it? A small Sakugiri one-shot.


**_I don't own Zombieland Saga_**

 ** _Okay, so I've taken an immediate liking to Zombieland Saga and I can't freaking believe it took me this long to get anything out for it, so here we go! Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

Sakura groaned, arching up into the talented hands roaming her body. A pair of breasts, larger and more voluptuous than her own, pressed against her. She could feel the hard poke of nipples against her flesh and she gasped. A pair of red eyes gazed down at her before an equally red pair of lips descended on her own, molding together. Sakura could barely breathe, the sensations battering her inexperienced form.

It had started with Sakura asking Yugiri if she wanted to cuddle for warmth. Even though they didn't feel pain or mild temperatures, their brains still comprehended the differences and sent the same signals out as usual. It wasn't until Yugiri had climbed into Sakura's bed mat that the pinkette realized she hadn't actually _specified_ cuddling. She found herself faced with a very naked and flushed Yugiri, smiling down at her. Before she could fully explain, Yugiri's lips were on hers. They were... oddly warm, and wet, and they felt... kinda good. Sakura's fingers tangled in Yugiri's hair and brought her closer. From there, things had escalated into what was currently happening.

"Yugiri," Sakura breathed as the older woman trailed her lips over Sakura's neck. The action sent a shock down the pinkette's back and she gave a soft moan.

"Don't worry," Yugiri murmured. "I rarely had to partake in these activities, but I was trained for this. Just relax."

Sakura did as told, Yugiri's soothing voice calming most of her nerves as the courtesan's hands stroked down her hips. This was so strange. She hadn't felt like this since she was alive, and that feeling hadn't been nearly as overpowering as this. She felt her group mate's experienced fingers brush over the wetness surprisingly accumulated between her legs and her body jerked.

"Does it hurt?" Yugiri whispered, running her fingers over the exposed lips again.

"N-no," Sakura whimpered, her hand tightening in the blanket. "It feels _good._ J-just a little surprising."

Yugiri laughed, lightly nipping the younger woman's collarbone. "I take it you've never had anyone do this for you?"

Sakura flushed and looked away. Her eyes widened, though, when elegant fingers turned her back to face Yugiri. "That is not something to be ashamed of," the redhead told her gently. "How you partake in pleasure is the way you feel most comfortable. I needed to know so I knew what to expect." Her smile brightened. "Though, the adorable blush to your cheeks was something I was hoping to see as well."

"You're so mean," Sakura laughed.

Her free hand found Yugiri's back and the older woman smiled, gently dipping her fingers between Sakura's legs and testing the waters. She circled the pinkette's entrance, poking at it to watch for a reaction. Sakura bit her lip and Yugiri stopped.

"Don't do that," she ordered. "You could take it off and Mister Tatsumi is too far in his slumber to fix it this late."

Sakura did as instructed and Yugiri leaned down. She now knew the best way to proceed. Pulling Sakura into a kiss, she used her tongue to part the younger woman's plush pink lips and coax her own out. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut as her hand slid up to entangle back in Yugiri's hair. The redhead smiled and brought her free hand up to knead and squeeze one of Sakura's breasts, pulling teasingly at her nipple. Sakura gave a sharp cry, muffled by Yugiri's mouth.

Yugiri used her thigh to further part Sakura's legs and thrust a single finger as deep as she initially could into Sakura's waiting cavern. The pinkette pulled back with a high-pitched moan, unintentionally tightening her fingers in the courtesan's hair. Yugiri paid no mind to that, pulling her finger back before thrusting it in again, feeling Sakura's body arch against her. She wanted to get the other woman used to the touch before she set a good rhythm. It helped that Sakura was an open book, so her body's responses were easy to read. With each thrust, she relaxed further, her cries turning into soft pants and gasps.

Sakura's eyes rolled in her head. This was on a whole different level than what she'd ever felt before. The only thing that could beat it would be the high of performing on stage, and even then, it was a close call. Yugiri's body slid against her own, rubbing their curves together. The courtesan had moved her lips from Sakura's back down to her throat, even as one of her hands alternated between each of Sakura's breasts, teasing her nipples into aching hardness. It was all Sakura could do not to lose her mind right then and there. She kept one of her hands on Yugiri's back while the other gripped the blanket like a vice, keeping her grounded.

"How does it feel?" Yugiri asked, wanting to make sure Sakura was fully enjoying it.

"Good!" Sakura breathed. " _Really good!_ "

If Sakura didn't know any better, she'd swear the smile Yugiri gave was more sinister than pleased. Her teeth glinted in the faint light of the moon through the window and in the next second, her pace was a little faster and rougher, her fingers curling on every outward thrust. Heat soared up Sakura's spine, her cells tingling with the new sensation. She hadn't thought it could get better, but Yugiri must have been holding back for her sake. Now, she couldn't stop a small cry tearing from her throat, her muscles clenching as her hips bucked in time with each of Yugiri's thrusts. A pressure in her lower stomach clued her in to just how close she was and Sakura whimpered, wrapping both arms around Yugiri's neck in the hopes of staying grounded a little longer.

Yugiri, for her part, drank in every detail of Sakura like this. It truly was a sight to behold. Usually, she was on the more timid side of things, trying to remain optimistic in spite of her lost memories and death. Now, however, she was open and raw, her eyes hooded and dark as they gazed up at Yugiri desperately. Her lips parted as heavy gasps fell from her lips. Nothing could have been more beautiful. Or so Yugiri thought.

Sakura felt it. She knew the exact moment that pressure building in her stomach snapped. Her toes curled so tight they hurt, her arms wrenched Yugiri against her body, and heat-delicious, mind-numbing, liquid fire-spread from her abdomen up to her head and right back down to her toes. White light filled her vision as she thrashed and moaned on the bed, a soft scream ripping from her throat and filling the room around them. Yugiri's fingers didn't slow, either, only adding to the fire raging inside her.

Yugiri let Sakura ride the high wave. She smiled when the pinkette began calming down, shudders and tremors still skipping up her spine. The redhead gently pulled out, noting the heavy aftershocks it gave Sakura. Yugiri couldn't blame her. She herself was dripping from such an emotional display. However, it was not her duty to be taken care of. Instead, she lay beside Sakura, stroking the dark pink locks soothingly as her fellow bandmate caught her breath.

 _Amusing considering we don't need to breathe_ , Yugiri thought with an internal giggle. _But I suppose that since Lily's heart is still prone to beating at times, anything is possible for us._

She looked down to find Sakura cuddled up against her. The younger girl was dozing, not used to the rush of emotion. Yugiri watched as Sakura slipped into slumber and sighed. Steeling herself, she leaned down and brushed her lips over the younger woman's scarred forehead. As much as she would prefer to stay, that was never part of the job. Without a word, she slipped from Sakura's blankets and left to get into her own. With any luck, she could take care of herself before morning.

The next morning, Sakura slowly awoke, blinking groggily. Her muscles felt more relaxed than usual, which was odd since they were also a little stiff. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eye, looking down at herself. She was naked? When did that happen? Oh, right! Looking over, Sakura found Yugiri's blankets empty. Actually, almost everyone's blankets were empty, save Tae's. She must be late to the meeting. Stretching, Sakura gave a content yawn and began getting ready for the day.

Making sure to wake Tae as well, she made her way downstairs and into the basement. There, she found the other girls chatting amongst themselves. All of them paused when she entered and the reactions varied. Lily and Junko's cheeks flushed and they avoided looking at her, Ai gave her a flat stare, and Saki gave the biggest shit-eating grin to cross her face to date. Yugiri gave her usual morning smile, not looking as though anything were wrong.

"So, Sakura," Saki snickered as the pinkette took her regular seat between Junko and Ai. "How was your night? Did you catch the cat you were chasing last night?"

"Cat?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Saki rolled her eyes. "The pussy, dumbass! How was it doin' the dirty with Yugiri?"

Now _everyone's_ cheeks flamed and Sakura was sure her heart would burst out of her chest, even though it wasn't beating. "I-! We-! Um-!"

"Don't pretend," Ai muttered. "We all heard you last night. The two of you could have at least _tried_ to stay quiet."

Sakura sunk down into her chair and squeaked, "S-sorry."

Thankfully, apart from Saki's uproarious laughter, she was saved any further embarrassment by Kotaro kicking in the door and starting the day's meeting. All of it went in one ear and out the other, if Sakura was honest. She couldn't focus on Kotaro's crazy when there were more pressing issues. Why had Yugiri not stayed in the blankets with her? Had she not enjoyed it, even though she initiated it? Sakura's eyes widened. _She hadn't reciprocated!_ What if Yugiri was angry that Sakura hadn't done the same for her? Even if inexperienced, Sakura could have tried. She needed to make this right before-.

"SAKURA!"

This time, her heart _did_ burst from her chest and Sakura quickly caught it, straightening up as Kotaro looked to her. "U-um, yes?"

Kotaro slammed a hand against his face. "I was _askin'_ if you had any idea what current idols were doing these days!" He leaned down to get in her face. "PAY ATTENTION, MORON!" Sakura jumped so hard, her heart slipped from her hands and slapped Kotaro in the face. He gave a soft sigh and gently handed it back to her.

"She's probably just distracted thinkin' 'bout last night," Saki said nonchalantly, sending a smirk Sakura's way. "Probably tired, too."

Kotaro opened his mouth, but a knife flew past his face and embedded itself into the brick behind him. All eyes turned to where Yugiri was smiling serenely, though it didn't reach her narrowed red eyes. "I suggest you continue with the meeting," she murmured calmly, keeping her eyes on Kotaro. "Lest I demonstrate on you how I died."

Kotaro took the hint and continued as if he hadn't asked a question in the first place. Saki, Ai, Junko, and Sakura stared at the older woman in shock, but Yugiri had returned to her regular composed self as soon as Kotaro went back to his ranting. Saki leaned over to Sakura and muttered, "Remind me not to piss your girlfriend off..." Sakura was too shocked to even correct the terminology.

At last, they were released for the day and Sakura took her chance. Yugiri was taking a walk around the backyard when she found her and the pinkette hurried over. "Yugiri!" she called.

The courtesan turned to her with a smile and nodded in greeting. "Yes, Sakura?"

"A-about last night..." Sakura didn't know how to put this into words. Channeling her inner Saki, she took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm sorry I didn't reciprocate, last night. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you when you needed to be taken care of. I-I'm sorry."

Yugiri blinked at her before a chuckle bubbled up. "Think nothing of it," she giggled. "The same thing would happen back in my time. As an entertainer, we are taught not to expect much in return. It comes with the job."

Sakura's shoulders fell. Oh. Suddenly, things clicked into place. Why Yugiri wasn't in the blankets with her that morning, why she had been so eager to please Sakura... she was used to this. It was in her line of work. But Sakura... Sakura didn't _want_ that kind of relationship with her. "Is... is that it?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Was that... just a job to you?"

Yugiri paused, allowing herself to fully look at Sakura. It was clear the notion upset the younger woman. Yugiri wondered... A glance around reminded her that this was not her time. Things had changed. This was the present. In this world, it was advertised that those who wanted to be something could be as they wished, that if they had a goal, they could seek it. Did that apply to zombies?

Reaching out, the redhead leaned down so she was eye to eye with Sakura. "Sakura, in my previous line of work, it was taught not to get attached, as the client could misinterpret it as genuine affection." She rubbed the stitching around her neck and smiled wistfully. "Though some took it as genuine affection regardless, we still could not become close to them because it interfered with the job. However, I am no longer in my former line of work. I daresay, I'm not even in my original time period. Therefore, this no longer only concerns me, but you as well."

Red eyes gazed sternly into the wide pair opposite. "Do you _want_ it to have been more than a job?"

Sakura felt tears brim the corners of her eyes as she grinned up at the calmest person in their group. The intensity with which Yugiri spoke now was something unlike any of them had seen from her before and Sakura was so glad it was directed at her. With a slight sniff, she replied, "Of course I do. I want... I want more than a client courtesan relationship with you, Yugiri."

Yugiri gave her a soft smile and leaned down. Sakura froze, but relaxed when Yugiri moved past her face to whisper in her ear, "I am delighted to hear that. I want the same."

For the second time that day, Sakura's unbeating heart burst from her chest. Thankfully, Yugiri was there to catch it.

* * *

 ** _Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
